jimmyneutronfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Jimmy Neutron's Inventions
This is a list of all of the inventions of Jimmy Neutron. Also see the Inventions Category. Goddard Main Article: Goddard Episode Invented/First Appearance: Runaway Rocketboy Last Appearance: Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 3: The Jerkinators Goddard is Jimmy's robot dog who has been used the most of all of his inventions. VOX Episode Invented/First Appearance: Runaway Rocketboy Last Appearance: VOX is Jimmy's main computer and the female voice inside Jimmy's lab. She is usually used for the purpose of helping Jimmy. She is voiced by Megan Cavanagh. Hovercar Main Article: Hover Car Episode Invented/First Appearance: When Pants Attack Last Appearance: The League of Villains The Hovercar is used in many episodes for Jimmy to move from place to place around Retroville and-occasionally-the world. It is one of his most-used inventions along with his rocket and Goddard. Jet Pack Main Article: Jet Pack Episode Invented/First Appearance: Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius Last Appearance: Attack of the Twonkies The Jet Pack has been seen throughout the series, used to help Jimmy travel easily. It malfunctions on occasion. Robo-Walker Episode Invented/First Appearance: When Pants Attack Last Appearance: Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 3: The Jerkinators Use: To help Jimmy suck pants in When Pants Attack. It has done nothing that is notably important since. Hypercube Episode Invented/First Appearance: Hyper Corn Last Appearance: Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 2: When Nerds Collide The Hypercube is shown to be able to contain large amounts of objects and people (as shown by Cindy and Libby in Holly Jolly Jimmy). Brobot Main Article: Brobot Episode Invented/First Appearance: Brobot Last Appearance: The League of Villains Brobot was invented by Jimmy when he wanted a younger brother. However, he was eventually sent to the Moon with his parents. Mombot and Popbot Episode Invented/First Appearance: Brobot Last Appearance: The Junkman Cometh Mombot and Popbot were built to be the parents of Brobot when Jimmy sent him to the moon. Amusement Park Space Armada Episode Invented/First Appearense: Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius Last Appearence: When Jimmy and the others were going to rescue their parents from the Yolkians, they put rockets on the rides of Retroland turning them into a fleet of space ships so they could fly through space to get to the Yolkian Planet to save them. Pant Eliminator Episode Invented/First Appearance: When Pants Attack Last Appearance: When Pants Attack The Pant Eliminator is used in When Pants Attack to shoot clothespins at pants controlled by nanochips. It has not been used or seen since. Cheese Ray Episode Invented/First Appearance: Last Appearance: The Cheese Ray has been seen and used throughout the series, but never for a specific purpose. The reason Jimmy invented it is unknown. In Jimmy Timmy Power Hour, Timmy Turner used it to be sure if The Cheese Ray passed as his own for his science fair. Neutronic Game Pyramid Episode Invented/First Appearance: Ultra Sheen Last Appearence: See Neutronic Game Pyramid. Shoebot Episode Invented/First Appearance: Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius Last Appearance: See Jimmy Run The Shoebot is used to tie Jimmy's shoes. In Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius, it accidentally or possibly intentionally tied Jimmy's shoes together, making him trip when he was getting ready to go to school. It later appeared in See Jimmy Run to participate in shoe-involving experiments. Shrink Ray Episode Invented/First Appearance: Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius Last Appearance: The Shrink Ray has many uses. It can shrink or enlarge items or people, speed up and slow down time, and Jimmy claimed he could have used it to disable the Nanochips in When Pants Attack. Super Bubblegum-Mobile Episode Invented/First Appearence: Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius Last Appearence: Jimmy Timmy Power Hour When Jimmy missed the bus, he decided to use his Super Bubblegum-Mobile to get to school faster. But while bouncing after the bus he hits a tree causing the bubble to pop and Cindy and the others laugh at him. In Jimmy Timmy Power Hour, Sheen bounced in it. Girl-Eating Plant Episode Invented/First Appearance: Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius Last Appearance: Nicktoons: Globs of Doom The Girl-Eating Plant has been shown being experimented with before, by having Jimmy show it pictures and it eating the picture of the girl, yet it has never been used for it's implied purpose, though he did leave it at Cindy's doorstep in one instance. The plant was also a boss in the latest Nicktoons game, Nicktoons: Globs of Doom. Neutronic Burping Soda Episode Invented/First Appearance: Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius Last Appearance: Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius The Neutronic Burping Soda has been used to induce "one burp per sip." Although chugging it will cause one to burp multiple times and over time said burps will increase in length and volume as seen in the end of the movie with Judy Neutron and Hugh Neutron. Smart Pants Episode Invented/First Appearance: When Pants Attack Last Appearance: When Pants Attack Smart Pants was an invention that he intended to help him never have to pick up his own pants. But, it backfired and caused mayhem in Retroville. It has not been seen since. Book Gum Episode Invented/First Appearance: Birth of a Salesman Last Appearance: Birth of a Salesman Book Gum was initially just an invention of Jimmy's that he planned to use in order to allow people full knowledge of a book by just chewing it. Jimmy later used a bunch of Book Gum to break down Willie Loman 3000. Willie Loman 3000 Episode Invented/First Appearance: Birth of a Salesman Last Appearance: Party at Neutron's (cameo) The Willie Loman 3000 was a robot whose purpose was to sell items and he won't take "no" for an answer. He was originally intended to help Jimmy win a contest, but he ended up causing trouble instead and has not been used since. Brain Drain 8000 Episode Invented/First Appearance: Normal Boy Last Appearance: Jimmy Timmy Power Hour The Brain Drain 8000 was originally intended to help Jimmy gain the intelligence of a normal child. Although it did not work well and nearly caused disaster, it has been used on several occasions since. Anti-Aging Tonic Episode Invented/First Appearance: Granny Baby Last Appearance: Granny Baby The Anti-Aging Tonic was intended to help Jimmy get his grandmother younger so she wouldn't talk about gross things. But it back fired and turned her into a talking baby who always poops in her diaper and talks about gross stuff and cries. It has not been seen since then. GillGab 9000 Episode Invented/First Appearance: Raise the Oozy Scab Last Appearance: Jimmy Timmy Power Hour The GillGab 9000 can enable a person to talk to fish. It was only used once, but can be seen in the background. CHIP Episode Invented/First Appearance: A Beautiful Mine Last Appearance: CHIP is a hologram that was used for many reasons. He is probably a counterpart of VOX. Neutronic Monster-Maker Episode Invented/First Appearance: Nightmare in Retroville Last Appearance: Nightmare in Retroville The Neutronic Monster Maker resembles an upright standing version of the wheel from Wheel of Fortune but with images of various monsters on it instead of dollar amounts! It transformed Sheen into a werewolf, Carl into a vampire, Hugh into Frankenstein, and Jimmy into a flying octopus. Mark II Rocket Episode Invented/First Appearance: Calling All Aliens (Part 4) Last Appearance: Jimmy Neutron's Nicktoon Blast The Mark II Rocket was an invention built to fly out of the atmosphere and have Carl launch a Comunication Satlite (a modifed toaster) into space to contact aliens. In Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius when Jimmy was going to deploy the pulse rockets on the Mark II when he, Carl and Goddard left the atmosphere, it malfuctioned; and after Jimmy successfully launched the Comunitcation Satlite to space by himself, it broke down and plunged back to Earth and ended up crash landing on his parents' house. Later on when Jimmy was originally going to have himself, Carl and Goddard rescue the kids' parents from the Yokians, he was repairing the Mark II; but when he turned around, the Mark II fell apart, making Jimmy say "I can fix that." It is unknown what happened to it afterwards in the movie. In Jimmy Neutron's Nicktoon Blast, its name was revealed to be Mark II, and Jimmy used it to try and catch Ooblar after he stole the Mark IV Rocket. Rocket Board First Appearance: Jimmy Timmy Power Hour Last Appearance: Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 3 The Rocket Board was used by Timmy when he was poofed into Jimmy's lab. It works by tapping buttons on the board. VDR First Appearance: Attack of the Twonkies Last Appearance: Attack of the Twonkies The invention was used to catch any Twonkie. Sheenograth First Appearance: Attack of the Twonkies Last Appearance: Attack of the Twonkies The Sheenograth was used to shrink stompers and grompers into Twonkies in Attack of the Twonkies. Category:Lists